Kanashimi Twilight
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Platinum 9 DISC |Japanese = 悲しみトワイライト |released = April 25, 2007 April 29, 2007 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 12:11 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Egao YES Nude 32nd Single (2007) |Next = Onna ni Sachi Are 34th Single (2007) }} Kanashimi Twilight (悲しみトワイライト; Sorrowful Twilight) is the 33rd single of Morning Musume. It was released on April 25, 2007 and was the last single for 4th generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi and 6th generation member Fujimoto Miki. There are three different versions of the single: a regular edition and two limited editions. Limited edition A includes a bonus DVD with an alternate version of the single music video, comments from Morning Musume. Limited edition B features special package and 40-page booklet. Both limited editions comes with a serial-numbered card. The song was used as the ending theme of Love Change, a popular television show in Nagoya, for the month of April 2007. Tracklist CD #Kanashimi Twilight #Hand made CITY #Kanashimi Twilight (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kanashimi Twilight (Another Ver.) Event V #Quiz! Hawaii de Kanashimi Twilight! (クイズ！ハワイで悲しみトワイライト！) #Kanashimi Twilight (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi (last single) *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki (last single), Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu *8th generation: Mitsui Aika Single Information ;Kanashimi Twilight *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Yamazaki Jun *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Hand made CITY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2007.04.06 MUSIC STATION *2007.04.15 Haromoni@ *2007.04.20 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2007.04.27 MUSIC JAPAN *2007.05.03 Utaban Concert Performances ;Kanashimi Twilight *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Morito Chisaki, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato ;Hand made CITY *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Tsubaki Factory *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total sales:' 61,322 Trivia *4th generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This is the seventh and last single where Yoshizawa Hitomi was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first Morning Musume single with an Event V. Additional Videos Morning Musume『Kanashimi Twilight』 (Another Ver.) Morning Musume『Kanashimi Twilight』 (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume『Kanashimi Twilight』 (Close-upVer.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kanashimi Twilight, Hand made CITY cs:Kanashimi Twilight it:Kanashimi Twilight Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2007 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:2007 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs